AoKaga - kolekcja
by Namicchi
Summary: Zbiór opowiadań napisanych na OTP Battle na basketballpoetsociety (tumblr): całkiem niewinne jak i też tylko dla dorosłych.
1. Kłopotliwe pytanie

**Postacie: **Aida Riko, Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki

**Streszczenie: **Riko stara się pomóc najlepiej jak może.

**A/N: **Napisałam całkiem sporo opowiadań na OTP Battle i postanowiłam wrzucić je wszystkie tutaj. Planuję rónież przetłumaczyć opowiadania, które napisałam po angielsku na potrzeby tej 'bitwy' i także je tutaj zamieścić.

**Kłopotliwe pytanie**

- Trenerze, czy mogę o coś zapytać?

Riko patrzy w górę na stojącego przed nią Kagamiego. To rzadkość, aby przychodził o coś pytać w czasie przerwy na lunch. Zazwyczaj robi to podczas krótszych przerw, by nie skracać sobie czasu na jedzenie.

Tym razem jednak dziewczyna czuje, że jej zawodnik - tak, skład koszykarskiej drużyny Seirin to _jej_ chłopcy – nie chce zapytać o nic związanego z treningiem. Wydaje się być zawstydzony i to nie w swój zwykły 'staram się mówić grzecznie, ale mi nie wychodzi, przepraszam' sposób, ale bardziej w 'mam do powiedzenia coś, co wprawia mnie w zakłopotanie'. Jako że Riko postanowiła zjeść lunch w klasie, by popracować w ciszy nad nowym menu dla swych koszykarzy, wskazuje Kagamiemu puste krzesło stojące przy ławce przed nią.

Chłopak siada, niezdecydowany i Riko jest pewna, że sprawa jest większej wagi.

- O co chodzi? – pyta spokojnie, wiedząc, że musi zachować spokój. Kagami jak nigdy wcześniej przypomina w tym momencie tygrysa – a raczej zagonionego w kąt kotka. – O czym chciałbyś ze mną porozmawiać, Kagami-kun?

- No więc… - Kagami urywa, nie patrząc na swoją trener. Po chwili bierze głęboki wdech i kontynuuje. – Nie mam nikogo innego, aby o to zapytać i… tego… nie będziesz się śmiała, trenerze?

O-oh, definitywnie to grubsza sprawa.

Riko kręci przecząco głową, wpatrując się uważnie w czerwonowłosego i stukając cicho końcem długopisu o kartkę. Czyżby problemy w drużynie? Nie zauważyła nic podejrzanego na wczorajszym treningu. Może Kagami pokłócił się z kimś później. Tylko z kim? Kuroko? Swoim bratem, Himuro?

Kagami patrzy na swoje buty, kontynuując cicho:

- Od pewnego czasu… Znaczy… jak rozpoznać, że się w kimś zakochało?

Niczym w filmie długopis wypada z ręki Riko i stacza się powoli na podłogę. Oczy dziewczyny są szeroko rozwarte – takiego pytania się nie spodziewała – a na jej policzki wstępuje lekki rumieniec (nieporównywalny jednak z rumieńcem na twarzy Kagamiego).

- Myślisz, że jesteś w kimś zakochany? – pyta po kilku chwilach ciszy.

Kagami kiwa potakująco głową z błagalnym wyrazem twarzy. Dopiero teraz Riko dostrzega cienie pod jego oczami. Czyżby ta sprawa męczyła go tak bardzo, iż nie może spać?

Decydując, że pomoże jak najlepiej potrafi, Riko zaczyna mówić:

- Dużo myślisz o tej osobie: co właśnie robi, czy się nie nudzi, czy wszystko z nią dobrze. Czujesz się… pusty, kiedy nie jesteście razem. – Trenerka przymyka oczy, pod powiekami widząc twarz swojego ukochanego. Uśmiecha się melancholijnie, chcąc nagle znaleźć się w jego ramionach. – Chcesz być blisko tej osoby. Myślisz o pocałowaniu jej, o trzymaniu w ramionach, o zrobieniu wszystkiego, aby była szczęśliwa. Nie chcesz jej stracić, nigdy. Sama myśl o waszej rozłące boli – kończy szeptem.

Kagami patrzy na nią uważnie, nadal lekko czerwony na policzkach.

- Jak trener i Kiyoshi-senpai? – Na zdziwione spojrzenie Riko odpowiada kolejnym rumieńcem i szybko zaczyna się tłumaczyć. – Kilka dni temu widziałem, jak trzymacie się za ręce. To był przypadek, serio.

Riko chichoce, zdejmując okulary.

- Nie tłumacz się. Po prostu… nie mów na razie o tym nikomu, dobrze? – Kagami przytakuje. – Dobrze. A co do tego, co powiedziałam… Wiesz już, czy kochasz tę osobę?

Kagami uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna widziała ten uśmiech przedtem tylko raz, kiedy pokonali Shutoku po raz pierwszy: szczery, szeroki, anielski wręcz uśmiech powalający na kolana.

- Tak. Dzięki trenerze. Ja… ja muszę coś zrobić.

Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, Kagami szybko wybiega z klasy, po drodze potrącając ławki. Riko wstaje ze swojego miejsca z westchnięciem, aby je poprawić. Nie jest jednak nawet zirytowana; jeśli cokolwiek, to chce wiedzieć kim jest ta szczęśliwa dziewczyna.

* * *

Odpowiedź na to pytanie dostaje zaraz po zajęciach.

Riko jest jedną z ostatnich osób opuszczających szkołę z powodu zajęć związanych z drużyną oraz samorządem uczniowskim. Zbliża się już do bramy, kiedy dostrzega Kagamiego. _Dziwne, nie szedł czasem z Kuroko do domu? A może czeka na tę dziewczynę, aby z nią porozmawiać?_

- Ej, Kagami!

Riko zamiera na sekundę, zanim szybko chowa się za rosnącym blisko niej drzewem, by poobserwować sytuację, nawet jeśli wie, że nie powinna. Ale co u licha Aomine Daiki robi w tej części miasta?!

- Hej – odpowiada Kagami, chowając – Riko widzi to ze swojej kryjówki – trzęsące się ręce w kieszenie bluzy. Aomine zatrzymuje się przed nim, wyglądając na lekko zdenerwowanego i trybiki w głowie Riko zaczynają się kręcić. Czyżby…? – Dużo myślałem o tym, co mi powiedziałeś ostatnio.

- Och. – Aomine patrzy gdzieś ponad ramieniem Kagamiego z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

_Niebiosa, oni są beznadziejni_, wzdycha dziewczyna. _Aż przykro patrzeć_.

- Właśnie. Właśnie. – Wzrok czerwonowłosego błądzi gdzieś po chodniku. – Ja… wydaje mi się, że też cię k-kocham.

_Że co?!_ Riko o mało się nie przewraca. _To Aomine pierwszy powiedział słowo na k?_

Twarz asa Touou rozjaśnia się w uśmiechu. Powoli, jak gdyby nie chcąc wystraszyć swojego rozmówcy, sięga do Kagamiego i, po rozejrzeniu się na boki, gładzi delikatnie jego twarz. Kagami wzdycha na to z ulgą, wtulając policzek w tę dużą dłoń i nagle Riko żałuje, że została, aby ich obserwować. Ta chwila pachnie intymnością, a ona sama czuje się jak intruz.

Powoli, tak, by jej nie zauważyli, cofa się do szkoły, cały czas klucząc między drzewami i nie wychodząc na główną ścieżkę. Jest dziwnie radosna; prawda, Aomine i Kagami są jednymi z ostatnich osób, które posądziłaby o bycie razem, ale w jakiś sposób pasują do siebie.

Riko uśmiecha się pod nosem, ciekawa, ile hamburgerów będzie musiała kupić Kagamiemu, aby przekonał swojego chłopaka, że seria sparingowych meczy między Touou i Seirin to wspaniały pomysł.


	2. Jesteś mój

**Postacie:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya

**Streszczenie**: Kagami jego światłem.

**Ostrzeżenia**: yandere!Aomine ponieważ mogę, śmierć postaci

**Jesteś mój**

- Aomine… - Głos Kagamiego jest cichy, prawie że błagalny. – Aomine, rozwiąż mnie.

Niebieskowłosy nastolatek uśmiecha się smutno, delikatnie dotykając twarzy kochanka. Ciałem asa Seirinu wstrząsa mimowolny dreszcz. Nie rozpoznaje on osoby naprzeciw siebie. To nie jest _jego _Aomine. Jego Aomine nie ma takich zimnych, nieczułych oczu; jego Aomine nie związałby go i nie przywiązał do łóżka z powody takiej błahostki.

Ale to jest Aomine, ten sam, który dwa dni wcześnie wyszeptał 'Kocham cię', kiedy uprawiali seks, ten sam, który starał się pomagać Kagamiemu przy gotowaniu nawet jeśli mu to nie wychodziło. To jest on i żadne wmawianie sobie, iż jest inaczej, wcale nie pomoże.

Wygląda na to, że Kagami w ogóle nie znał swojego chłopaka. Ani trochę.

- Kagami, ty nie rozumiesz. – Aomine wzdycha, kręcąc głową, jakby jego kochanek był idiotą niemogącym zrozumieć czegoś fundamentalnie prostego. – Kuroko cię dotknął bez mojej zgody.

_Kuroko_, myśli przerażony Kagami. _Kuroko a nie Tetsu_.

- Kuroko wyznał mi swoje uczucia, ale powiedziałem mu, że nic z tego, że mam ciebie! – Kagami szarpie związanymi rękoma, ale sznur trzyma jego nadgarstki porządnie przymocowane do zagłówka łóżka. – Aomine, proszę. Kuroko tylko złapał mnie za rękę, to wszystko. Ja… ja ją od razu wyszarpnąłem z jego uścisku.

As Touou wygląda, jakby rozmyślał głęboko nad tym, co usłyszał. W czerwonowłosym zaczynają kiełkować pierwsze iskierki nadziei, ale zostają brutalnie zduszone.

- Kuroko nie miał prawa mówić, że cię kocha – szepcze Aomine, gładząc koniuszkami palców policzek Kagamiego. – Jest z tobą w drużynie, bierzecie razem prysznic… Łatwo go przeoczasz, prawda? – Głęboki głos niebieskowłosego spada kilka oktaw w dół do głębokiego, drapieżnego pomruku. – Ale on cię widzi. Widzi i pragnie.

- Nie. – Kagami chce krzyczeć, ale wie, że to nic nie da. Musi zachować spokój, próbować przemówić Aomine do rozsądku. – On nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Przecież znasz Kuroko!

- Jak widać jednak nie – odpiera chłodno Aomine, sięgając do nocnej szafki. Widząc, co wyjmuje, Kagami zaczyna rzucać się, pragnąc wyswobodzić z więzów, jednak nadaremnie. – Moi przyjaciele wiedzą, że nie mogą oglądać się za moimi rzeczami.

- Nie jestem twoją rze—

Głos Kagamiego zamiera, kiedy Aomine zręcznym ruchem przyciska mu szmatkę z chloroformem do twarzy. Jak przez mgłę słyszy słowa swojego kochanka:

- Spokojnie, Kagami. Kiedy się obudzisz, będzie już po wszystkim. – Aomine przyciska chustkę mocniej i Kagami czuje, że odpływa. – Jesteś tylko moim światłem.

* * *

Aomine otwiera drzwi wejściowe, uśmiechając się na widok przyjaciela.

- Wejdź, Tetsu.

- Dziękuję, Aomine-kun. – Kuroko wchodzi do apartamentu Kagamiego i zdejmuje buty. Jego twarz jest pozbawiona wyrazu jak zawsze. – Gdzie jest Kagami-kun?

- W łazience. Usiądź na kanapie, naleję ci trochę wody. Strasznie dzisiaj gorąco, co nie?

- Trochę. – Kuroko odwraca się od Aomine, chcąc podejść do kanapy.

Nie ma szansy zauważyć zbliżającego się noża, który raz po raz zatapia swe ostrze w jego plecach.


	3. Okulary

**Ostrzeżenia: **brak

**A/N:** Napisane do jednego z moich ulubionych headcanonów: Aomine uwielbia, kiedy Kagami zakłada okulary (oficjalne streszczenie na potrzeby OTPBattle brzmiało: Aomine potrafi ruszyć głową, kiedy wymaga tego sytuacja).

**Okulary**

Krótko po tym, kiedy zaczęli się ze sobą umawiać, Aomine odkrył jedną rzecz o Kagamim, której nie wiedział wcześniej.

Okulary.

Kagami nosi okulary.

Kiedy Aomine zobaczył swojego chłopaka w podłużnych, prostokątnych okularach po raz pierwszy, był w szoku. Jasne, Kagami jest przystojny (oczywiście nie tak przystojny jak Aomine, ale hej, nie każdy może być chodzącą perfekcją jak on sam, prawda?), nie „ładny" jak Kise, ale przystojny w pewien dziki, pociągający sposób ze swoimi płonącymi wiecznym ogniem czerwonymi niczym lawa oczami, szerokimi ramionami, wysportowanym ciałem i magnetyczną aurą. Dodanie do tego okularów sprawiło, że stał się jeszcze bardziej pociągający.

- Tak młody i już ślepy – skomentował Aomine bez zastanowienia, ponieważ, cholera by go wzięła, jego mózg przestał pracować w tamtej chwili, nie mogąc wyjść z zaskoczenia.

- Pieprz się – burknął wtedy Kagami, biorąc do ręki notatki z japońskiego. – Dzięki nim lepiej czytam. Siedź cicho albo wypad, muszę się uczyć na jutrzejszy test.

Zaskakujące, ale Aomine był wtedy cicho. Wolał nie ryzykować zostania wykopanym z apartamentu przed kolacją (i może małym jeden-na-jeden w sypialni albo w łazience?), jednak przede wszystkim chciał popatrzeć na Kagamiego, który zerkając co kilka minut na swojego chłopaka znad okularów błyskającymi złością oczami (na książki, rzecz jasna) sprawił, że Aomine spędził niewiarygodnie niewygodny wieczór próbując nie wyobrażać sobie swojego gospodarza jako sensei, któremu on, Aomine, postanowiłby dać lekcję. Niech to, pozwoliłby nawet Kagamiemu być na górze, jeśli tylko miałby w tym czasie okulary na nosie.

Od tamtego dnia Aomine zaczął robić wszystko, aby Kagami jak najczęściej zakładał okulary. As Seirin stanowczo odmówił robienia tego przy innych ludziach, ale jego chłopak, kiedy chce, potrafi ruszyć głową i to całkiem nieźle. Zatem wieczory, gdy nie grali w koszykówkę, zostały wypełnione oglądaniem zagranicznych filmów z napisami. Oficjalne stanowisko brzmi 'Chcę ci pomóc w nauce alfabetu'. Każda inna osoba już dawno przejrzałaby Aomine, ale nie Kagami, który był zachwycony pomysłem swojego partnera.

Cholera. On naprawdę umawia się z aniołem.

Cała sielanka trwa kilka tygodni – Aomine cały czas nie może namówić Kagamiego, aby nie zdejmował okularów, kiedy uprawiają seks – gdy nagle pewnego dnia czerwono włosy rzuca od niechcenia:

- Myślę nad kupieniem szkieł kontaktowych.

Aomine, który w tym samym momencie wziął do ust kawałek mięsa, o mało się nie zakrztusił.

- A-ale po co? – pyta, siląc się na spokojny ton. Jego fantazja z nauczycielem i uczniem się oddala, cholera. – Nie wyglądasz aż tak głupio w okularach. – 'Głupio'? Bardziej jak 'cholernie seksownie'.

Kagami wzdycha w swój 'dlaczego-ja-się-z-tobą-męczę' sposób.

- Mógłbym je brać do szkoły nie martwiąc się, że je zbiję.

Aomine przewraca oczami i sięga ponad stołem by strzelić swojego chłopaka w czerwony czerep.

- Głupi. Mnóstwo ludzi nosi okulary w szkole. Twój kapitan też je ma, prawda? – Niebiesko włosy chłopak celuje widelcem w swojego rozmówcę. – Czyli nie musisz się niczym martwić.

- Nie są wygodne.

- Tsk. A dotykanie własnych oczu niby jest?

- Łatwo się łamią.

- Powodzenia w szukaniu szkieł, kiedy ci wypadną.

- Łatwo się brudzą.

- Po prostu nie dotykaj szkieł brudnymi paluchami, Bakagami.

- Poddaję się – wzdycha Kagami, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Jesteś niemożliwy.

- No wiem – odpiera dumnie Aomine, sprawnie zgarniając warzywa z mięsa na bok talerza.

Kagami patrzy przez palce na swojego chłopaka.

- Dlaczego aż tak bardzo nalegasz, abym nie kupował szkieł?

To pytanie sprawiło, że Aomine nagle uznał swój posiłek za najbardziej interesującą rzecz na świecie i nie mógł od niego oderwać wzroku. W końcu czym innym jest komplementowanie Kagamiego, kiedy są w łóżku i obaj nie panują nad emocjami, a czym innym obdarowanie go komplementem tak po prostu. To jest prawie zawstydzające.

Ale Kagami obserwuje Aomine z pewną nadzieją w oczach, czymś prawie że nieuchwytnym i as Touou wie, iż nie wywinie się żadną błahą odpowiedzią.

- Ja… Pasują ci – odpowiada w końcu Aomine, czując się dziwnie nagi pod przenikliwym spojrzeniem tych czerwonych oczu. – Dobrze w nich wyglądasz. No wiesz… - Nastolatek wykonuje nieokreślony ruch widelcem w kierunku swojego chłopaka. – Jesteś przystojniejszy w nich. Oczywiście nadal nie jesteś tak przystojny jak ja, ale…

- Aomine, zamknij się, rujnujesz moment.

- Huh?

Kagami nachyla się nad stołem, łapiąc usta swojego nieokrzesanego, uroczo – jak dla Kagamiego – zawstydzonego partnera w długi pocałunek.

- Skoro tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, nie zmienię okularów na szkła – mruczy czerwono włosy chłopak, muskając wargi Aomine swoimi ustami przy każdym słowie.

Aomine uśmiecha się triumfująco.

- Skoro już wszystko ustaliliśmy, to może założysz okulary i skoczymy razem do łóżka? – Nadzieja w głosie Aomine jest wręcz namacalna.

Tym razem jest kolej Kagamiego na strzelenie swojego wyszczerzonego chłopaka w łeb.

- Idiota – burczy i wstaje od stołu, by zanieść talerz od obiadu do zlewu.

Aomine patrzy za nim, masując głowę, kiedy Kagami zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi i rzuca przez ramię:

- Oczywiście mógłbym zmienić zdanie, gdyby pewien leniwy osobnik pozmywał naczynia.

Nie musi tego powtarzać drugi raz; w chwilę później Aomine jest już na nogach, zgarniając resztę talerzy ze stołu i idąc z nimi do kuchni, w głębi ducha piejąc z radości.

Teraz już tylko musi wymyśleć co zrobić, aby jego fantazja z Kagamim jako sensei w końcu się ziściła.


	4. Przypadek

**Summary**: Znaleźli się na boisku bliżej siebie niż zwykle.

**Warnings**: none

**Przypadek**

Ostatnie minuty drugiej kwarty sparingowego meczu Touou i Seirin. Jak na razie jest remis; obie drużyny oszczędzają siły, woląc obserwować rywala i zaatakować w odpowiednim momencie… oczywiście oprócz Aomine i Kagamiego. Obaj silni skrzydłowi grają, jakby od tego zależało ich życie, plany gry omawiane przed meczem kompletnie wyparowały z ich głów.

Z drugiej strony nie można im się dziwić. Jako że zazwyczaj zmieniają oni mecze tego rodzaju w prywatne 1-na-1, trenerzy obu drużyn postanowili, że będą oni grali tylko dwie pierwsze kwarty. Bądź co bądź sparingi są po to, aby cała drużyna mogła grać i się sprawdzić.

Kagami łapie podanie od Kuroko i rusza w kierunku kosza Touou. Aomine jest przy nim szybciej niż trwa uderzenie serce, próbując odebrać piłkę. Czerwonowłosy zatrzymuje się gwałtownie, wykonując szybko zmyłkę; Aomine jednak przewiduje to i blokuje drogę, którą chciał uciec Kagami. W ciągu ułamka sekundy zwierzęcy instynkt asa Seirin daje o sobie znać i piłka przelatuje między nogami niebieskowłosego nastolatka wpadając prosto w ręce Kagamiego.

Słyszy on ciche przekleństwo Aomine i obaj znowu biegną, adrenalina buzuje w ich żyłach, oczy nie widzą nic oprócz kosza przed nimi, piłki oraz siebie nawzajem.

Kagami skacze, chcąc wykonać wsad, ale Aomine jest zbyt blisko i blokuje on piłkę; wylatuje ona poza granice boiska.

Obaj koszykarze lądują na ziemi… prawie idealnie. W powietrzu byli za blisko siebie i teraz, kiedy stanęli już na twardej powierzchni kortu, ich nogi zaplątały się o siebie. Z przerażeniem w oczach Kagami czuje, że grunt ucieka mu spod stóp, a on sam leci do przodu. Instynktownie chwyta pierwszą rzecz, na jaką natrafiają jego ręce – ramiona Aomine. Siła z jaką wylądowali oraz fakt, że Kagami nie należy do najmniejszych osób sprawia, że i Aomine przewraca się, na plecy, pociągając za sobą rywala.

Przez kilka długich, długich chwil leżą w bezruchu, obserwując się nawzajem rozszerzonymi w szoku oczyma. Oni nie tylko na siebie wpadli i przewrócili się – ich usta również się dotknęły.

Ktoś niedaleko nich kaszle cicho. Jak na sygnał obaj skrzydłowi odrywają się od siebie i uciekają jak najdalej, oddychając ciężko i ocierając wargi.

- Ty idioto, może byś uważał?! – Aomine wstaje powoli, patrząc na Kagamiego z pogardą.

- Słucham?! To ty na mnie wpadłeś! – odwrzaskuje Kagami, trzęsąc się ze złości. Na wszystkie świętości_ pocałował_ Aomine przy wszystkich! – Chyba będę wymiotował – mamrocze, zakrywając usta.

- Twierdzisz, że jestem obrzydliwy? – Ciemnoniebieskie oczy lśnią niebezpiecznie.

- To za mało powiedziane.

- Ty…!

Zanim jednak Aomine i Kagami zdążyli do siebie doskoczyć, zostali sprawnie złapani przez swoich kolegów z drużyny i unieruchomieni.

- Tak… - zaczyna powoli Imayoshi. – To będzie na tyle jeśli chodzi o drugą kwartę, nie sądzisz? – Patrzy pytająco na Hyuugę.

Kapitan Seirin wzdycha, zwiększając ucisk wokół ramienia Kagamiego, aby ten mu nie uciekł.

- Definitywnie. - Jego wzrok przesuwa się od Kagamiego do Aomine i z powrotem. – Zostały już tylko cztery sekundy, więc wy dwaj na ławkę.

- Ale…!

- Cicho! – Szybkie uderzenie w głowę skutecznie ucisza Kagamiego.

Asy swoich drużyn schodzą powoli z boiska, cały czas warcząc na siebie. Riko, starając się powstrzymać śmiech (tak jak i reszta drużyny, zauważa z niesmakiem czerwonowłosy) wysyła go do szatni. Tuż za nim idzie Aomine z twarzą niczym chmura burzowa.

Kiedy są już na korytarzu, wystarczająco daleko od kortu, obaj zaczynają się śmiać.

- Było blisko. – Aomine uwiesza się na plecach swojego chłopaka, jego zwykły wyraz twarzy zastąpiony małym uśmieszkiem. – Jesteś całkiem dobrym aktorem.

-Ty również – szczerzy się do niego Kagami i, ponieważ może, całuje swojego partnera, lecz tym razem porządnie.


	5. Czy ty nic nie widzisz?

**Streszczenie** Kagami po prostu nie zauważa, kiedy ludzie z nim flirtują (ku zgrozie Aomine).

**Ostrzeżenia**: brak

**Czy ty nic nie widzisz?**

- Jesteś taki uroczy!

Niosący puszki z piciem Aomine zamarł, zaciskając szczękę. Cholera, znowu. Chcąc upewnić się, że ma rację, wygląda zza rogu małego domku zbudowanego na terenie ulicznego kortu, aby gracze mieli się gdzie przebrać.

Tak jak przypuszczał, widzi Kagamiego w otoczeniu dwóch dziewczyn – wyglądają mu na będące na drugim lub trzecim roku studiów – które wpatrują się w czerwonowłosego w sposób jasno mówiący, że zaraz któraś poprosi go o numer.

Tłumiąc warczenie, Aomine rusza w ich stronę, wyzywając w umyśle Kagamiego od ślepych kretynów.

Zawsze,_ zawsze_, kiedy są razem i Aomine zostawi swojego chłopaka na chwilę, czerwonowłosy przyciąga do siebie mniej lub więcej osób nim zainteresowanych. Po ostatnim razie, gdy coś takiego miało miejsce, Aomine był bliski napisania Kagamiemu na czole „Własność Aomine Daiki. Nie dotykać".

Oczywiście jego partner nic nie widzi. Jest tak cholernie miły, chcący pomóc każdemu, kto o to poprosi i kompletnie, beznadziejnie ślepy na oznaki jakiegokolwiek flirtu. Czasami, kiedy Aomine chce go podręczyć, jest to całkiem zabawne: czerwone oczy rozszerzające się komicznie i ich właściciel rumieniący się po koniuszki uszu, kiedy załapie ukrytą aluzję w słowach asa Touou.

Jednak przez większą część czasu jest to po prostu wkurzające.

- Oi, Kagami, łap. – Aomine rzuca nastolatkowi puszkę z kolą, omiatając spojrzeniem dziewczyny. Całkiem urocze, niezbyt umalowane, B i C…. Definitywnie B i C.

- Dzięki. – Kagami uśmiecha się do Aomine, pocierając bok twarzy ręcznikiem. Grali przez prawie trzy godziny, a dzień, pomimo, iż zbliża się wieczór, jest nadal upalny. – Dziewczyny przyszły zapytać, czy mogą poobserwować, jak gramy.

- Cóż… - Aomine otacza ramiona Kagamiego ręką, patrząc nieufnie na dziewczęta. Wyższa, blondynka, zdaje się rozumieć, o co chodzi. – Tylko uważajcie. Czasami jesteśmy tak zaabsorbowani sobą… i grą oczywiście… że piłka potrafi nam uciec gdzieś na bok.

Blondynka uśmiecha się przebiegle, szturchając lekko swoją rudą przyjaciółkę.

- Nie martw się – mówi, ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie towarzyszki. – Ulotnimy się, jeśli za bardzo… zajmiecie się sobą. – Jej uśmiech jest przebiegły i Aomine stwierdza, że lubi ją. – Zresztą czekamy tylko na resztę naszych znajomych, powinni być tutaj za kilka minut. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, chwyta za rękę rudą dziewczynę i odciąga ją na bok.

W chwilę później łokieć Kagamiego uderza Aomine w żebra.

- Co to miało być? – warczy czerwonowłosy. – 'Zaabsorbowani sobą'. Jesteś dupkiem, wiesz o tym? Wystraszyłeś je.

- Och, naprawdę? – Aomine otwiera swoją puszkę z kolą i bierze kilka głębokich łyków; chłodny napój idealnie chłodzi jego gardło. – Może nie musiałbym nic mówić, gdybyś w końcu zaczął zauważać, kiedy ludzie z tobą flirtują.

Kagami rumieni się.

- Zauważam!

- Tja, jasne. – Dopiwszy resztę napoju, Aomine rzuca puszkę na oślep za siebie. Nie musi się odwracać, aby wiedzieć, że wpadła idealnie w sam środek kosza. – Nazwały cię 'uroczym'.

- No, zdziwiło mnie to trochę. – Kagami drapie się po głowie z niepewną miną i Aomine wie, że więcej już dzisiaj nie zagrają. – Ale Kise też często tak mówi i…

- Kise? – Uwaga asa Touou szybko przechodzi od rozmyślań na temat jak najszybszego rozebrania swojego chłopaka do swojego przyjaciela z czasów gimnazjum. – Kiedy?

Kagami unosi jedną brew; na jego twarzy maluje się niedowierzanie.

- Chyba nie jesteś zazdrosny o Kise, Aho?

Aomine woli przemilczeć fakt, że Kise nie miałby nic przeciwko położeniu swoich palców – oczywiście z manicure – na Kagamim. Kuroko również. I Midorima. Nawet Akashi, ale o tym niebieskowłosy chłopak woli nie myśleć.

- Skądże – prycha. – Po prostu nie lubię, kiedy ktoś tak się wyraża o mojej własności.

- Aomine. – W głosie Kagamiego brzmi groźba.

Zanim jednak ma szansę zrobienia czegokolwiek, Aomine chwyta leżącą przy stopach asa Seirin piłkę i zaczyna dryblować w kierunku kosza. Kagami szybko rzuca się za nim w pogoń i w kilka minut grają, jak gdyby się nic nie zdarzyło.

Później, kiedy oboje leżą w łóżku, pachnąc potem i seksem, a Kagami przysypia na piersi Aomine, ten drugi pamięta, aby napisać SMS-a z długą i ładną pogróżką do Kise.

Nikt nie zbliża się do jego tygrysa bez konsekwencji.

Koniec

**A/N: **Według źródeł oficjalnych, Kagami ma bardzo duże powodzenie u dziewcząt na studiach i ten fakt zainspirował mnie do napisania tego drabbla. Nie mogłam również powstrzymać się przed lekkim GoMxKagami, ponieważ uwielbiam ten pairing ;3

I tak oto doszliśmy do ostatniego opowiadania, które napisałam na OTP Battle po polsku. Od kolejnego rozdziału zacznę wstawiać fiki z OTPB przetłumaczone z angielskiego.

Serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, favy i alerty 3 Proszę, wytrzymajcie ze mną tylko troszkę dłużej.


	6. Tańcz dla mnie

A/N: Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność. Niestety zajęcia na studiach informatycznych nie należą do najłatwiejszych, a i brak weny nie pomaga.

Chciałabym serdecznie podziękować za komentarze Hibrarii oraz Kirichin, która skomentowała każdy jeden z rozdziałów. Dziękuję wam. Nie macie nawet pojęcia jak bardzo się ucieszyłam, widząc wasze komentarze.

Tekst jest niebetowany i jest to tłumaczenie fika, który napisałam po angielsku na OTP Battle.

Streszczenie: Jest on najprzystojniejszym tancerzem, jakiego Kagami widział w życiu.

Ostrzeżenia: podteksty seksualne

Tańcz dla mnie

- Czy dobrze się bawisz?

- Tak, Wasza Wysokość. - Kagami skłania głowę w kierunku swojego króla, Akashiego. Mężczyzna niedawno dostąpił zaszczytu dołączenia do elity wojowników króla i z tego powodu została urządzona uczta. Jest niewielka, obecni są jedynie przedstawiciele tej elitarnej jednostki - Generation of Miracles - ale Kagami jest szczęśliwy. Byłby szczęśliwy nawet gdyby nie było żadnej uczty; każdy chce być częścią GoM i on nią został. Jest tutaj. - Wszystko jest idealne.

Najlepszy szermierz króla, Kise Ryouta siedzący obok czerwonowłosego, śmieje się cicho.

- Poczekaj na resztę. Myślę, że ci się spodoba. - Kise puszcza Kagamiemu oczko, a ten unosi brew, zdziwiony.

- Nie rozumiem.

Nawet Akashi się lekko uśmiecha.

- Zatrudniłem nowego tancerza, Kagami. Jest... albo sam zobaczysz.

Król unosi rękę i w kilka sekund zaczyna grać nowa melodia; jest cicha i słodka, przywołująca wspomnienie piasku pod stopami, ciemnego, bezgwiezdnego nieba nad głową i cichego odgłosu fali rozbijających się o klify. Podoba się Kagamiemu.

Główne drzwi zostają otwarte i na salę wkraczają tancerze, poruszając się, jakby lewitowali nad podłogą. Są cudowni, to prawda; czego innego można by spodziewać się po prywatnych tancerzach Akashiego?

Między nimi znajduje się jednak osoba, która sprawia, że krew Kagamiego zaczyna szybciej krążyć mu w żyłach.

Jest tak wysoki jak Kagami, opalony, umięśniony. Luźne, złote spodnie leżą nisko na jego biodrach, nie ma na sobie ani butów ani bluzki. Zamiast tego na jego nadgarstkach i kostkach znajdują się bransoletki, złoty łańcuch opasa szeroki tors. Twarz tancerza schowana jest pod złotawym, cienkim materiałem zostawiając widoczne tylko parę niebieskich, kocich oczu. Te oczy są tym, co złapało uwagę Kagamiego - jest w nich drapieżny błysk obiecujące słodkie, och tak słodkie rzeczy, które ich właściciel potrafi zrobić.

Tancerz porusza się, aby urodził się po to, aby tańczyć; ani razu nie zgubił rytmu, jego spojrzenie spoczywa na Kagamim. Tańczy tak blisko czerwonowłosego, że wygląda to prawie jak prywatne przedstawienie dla niego.

- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba - szepcze Kise do Kagamiego, który odpowiada bez namysłu: - Ma ciało wojownika, ale twarz niczym grzech.

Kise śmieje się na te słowa i nawet siedzący niedaleko Midorima chichocze cicho w swój kieliszek wina. Tancerz mruga do Kagamiego, wykonując nagły obrót wokół własnej osi, po czym zniża się na kolana, zjeżdżając dłońmi po swoim torsie od szyi w dół.

Kagami umiera z pragnienia dotknięcia go.

- Kagami. - Na dźwięk głosu swojego króla, nowy członek GoM odwraca się w jego stronę bez wahania. Władca Teikou schyla się do niego ze swojego tronu, mówiąc cicho: - Widzę, że jesteś zainteresowany Daikim. Pamiętaj jedno: moi tancerze mają prawo powiedzieć 'Nie', nawet jeśli twój status społeczny jest wyższy niż ich.

- Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość. J-ja nie mógłbym nigdy... - Kagami nawet nie chce skończyć tego zdania.

Akashi przymyka na chwilę oczy.

- Wiem. Jesteś zbyt czysty, Kagami Taigo.

Nie wiedząc jak na to odpowiedzieć, czerwonowłosy wraca to obserwowania Daikiego. Przestawienie tancerze do dobiega już końca i mężczyzna chce błagać swojego króla, aby kazał Daikiemu zostać, kiedy muzyka cichnie, a Daiki kłania się władcy i jego towarzyszom i odchodzi.

Jednak, kilka godzin później po skończonej uczcie czeka na Kagamiego przed salą.

- Patrzyłeś na mnie - mruczy głosem tak gorącym, że czerwonowłosy jest pewien, iż tancerz mógłby doprowadzić go do orgazmu samymi słowami.

- A ty mnie. - Kagami krzyżuje ręce na piersi.

Daiki śmieje się cicho, odwracając plecami do rozmówcy.

- Skoro najadłeś się i napiłeś, to czy jesteś gotów na coś więcej? - Tancerz rusza w kierunku schodów dla pracowników zamku i Kagami szybko idzie za nim.

Nie ma zamiaru zmarnować takiej szansy.


End file.
